Say Something
by invisablchild
Summary: A one-shot about Draco and Lily Prince's relationship. They were the best of Friends until their school life had changed. Here is their relationship in a song and Video if you think about it... My first time posting on here I hope you like.


**Dear Reader**

**This is my first ever written fanfic. that I will post on this. please be nice. It is sort of like a songfic? is that is what it is called? Any how I hope you enjoy this story leave a comment favorite and follow if you want to read more about this lovely couple. Oh and the girl Lily Prince and her friends are all mine but every one else is all thanks to J.K Rolling . I in no way own the Harry Potter series. tell me if you feel if there is an out of characters going around. thank you every one and I will let you read now. :)**

* * *

**_"Say something, I'm giving up on you..."_**

Always looking, she is always looking at him hoping that one day they could have what was once theirs. "Draco! I missed you." Lily hugged her long time friend only to have him push her away. "Things are different here Prince, best you learn fast." Draco Malfoy sneered only to have the girl look at him in a different way. Sighing she turns away from the boy and memory.

**_ "_****_I'll be the one, if you want me to, anywhere I would've followed you…"_**

"He is still my friend, no mater what Malfoy is still my friend." cried Lily towards Harry. "I will always try to stay by his side-" "Even if that means he has gone to the Dark, face it Lily Draco Malfoy is one-" "NO! He isn't, he is good Harry" tears streamed down her face as their argument continued.

_** "**__**Say something, I'm giving up on you…"**_

_** "I am feeling so small, it was over my head I know**_

_** nothing at all…"**_

There was nothing he could do, she could not be by his side. "Things are different here Prince, best you learn fast." He said that to her, and although no one else saw it, he did. He hurt her again. Shaking his head, Draco Malfoy looked towards the one girl who had stolen his heart since they were young. What he would give to be by her side, instead of watching her in the shadows. There was, is nothing he could do. It's to late, he can't nor will he drag her into the darkness with him. "Malfoy what do you want". He was no longer Draco to her and that made his heart break.

_** "I will stumble and fall, I'm still learning to love..." **_

Sixth year Draco Malfoy was failing in the sea of abyss, his Flowers persistence was what kept him slightly afloat. "Malfoy…..Draco please"mumbling "Draco please make it, don't go, fight, don't leave me, Draco please…" Darkness was seeping, he was Draco again, he felt a kiss land upon his head.

_** "**__**Just starting to crawl…"**_

For her, his flower Draco Malfoy would try and crawl to the light towards her love. She may not love him the way he does. He does not deserve it anyways.

_** "**__**Say something, I'm giving up on you…."**_

"Lily there is a secret." Fifth year Draco leaned in towards the one girl he could now never have. She was with one of the Weasleys 's brother. He sneared at the thought "Mmmmm what is it Malfoy?" They were at the spot, her Mother and Father had when they they went to school here. Their special spot, that only they knew, now Lily and Draco knew about. Looking into her eyes Draco continued leaning , noticing that she tried to move away. He cupped her face and whispered "I love you." A kiss followed, it was soft, gentle and spoke volumes for the feelings he could never say again. When it ended she looked shocked, angry when she turned Draco did something he knew he would regret but it had to be done."obliviate" wand in hand the young Malfoy walked away from his flower only he would remember this.

_** "**__**I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you….."**_

Draco Malfoy woke up in the hospital wing. The memory of that day in the secret place fresh in his mind. sighing Malfoy looked around, the surprise clearly on his face as he saw her resting on the bed a few spaces down. she saved him, hurting herself in the process. Quickly before anyone could notice, the boy got up walked towards his heart, placed a kiss upon her forehead, "I'm sorry" another sentence he would never tell her ran through his head as he returned to his spot.

**_ "_****_Anywhere I would've followed you…"_**

Lily Prince had over exhausted herself trying to save Draco Malfoy. He hadn't spoken to her since the incident. her friends now worry for her, and their hatred for the boy grew. "Didn't even tell you Thank you" They said, but Lily knew the truth. He had kissed her forehead, he did thank her. the fact that he had done that gave her a renewed hope that her dear friend was still there.

**_ "_****_Say something, I'm giving up on you…."_**

Sixth year had ended in a disaster. "Draco, please don't we could do something, it doesn't have to be this way…" Lily had cried pleaded that Draco would not do what she knew had to be done. He wouldn't even look at her. In the end it was her Father. "Papa NoO!" Lily cried as her Father casted the curse, that would start everything. Her father, Dumbledore, the man whom she saw as a grandfather and most of all her childhood friend. The one person she treasured just as much as her Father. Whimpering Lily curled up even more on the bed she had in Sirius's home. She hadn't left her room since they brought her there, but soon it would be his funeral. "You knew ,didnt you, that he was going to die. The whole time you knew" Harry Potter cried. Their friendship hasn't been the same since that night. "Alright fine I knew, but there was nothing that could have been done. He was dieing and before you get all Chosen One on me stop alright!" tears began to leak down Lily's face. " I have lost everything! The man was a Grandfather to me! I lost not only my father, but my Best Friend. The only p erson who knew me -" Pointing her finger she continued" You! You still have a lot of things, but I have nothing!" Gasping Lily Prince sank towards the floor. "I have nothing. No one.."

_** "**__**I will swallow my pride.."**_

Seventh year and she came back. Potter and his friends had gone missing. Draco had thought that she would follow along be his side, but no she had comeback. Accepted everything that would happen to the other students and placed it all on her herself. She came back to protect everyone here and those that she loved. Looking down towards her sleeping bruised body. They had done something, that really should have been for that twin. They wanted her innocence, her pain. "They want to take my choice away from me, my innocence, but what they wont know is that actually didn't. I am choosing right here right now to give it for you. Please Draco. It has to be you. I would rather it be you then Rabastian. They don't expect you to say yes, so please say yes. I want you to be the my first." She had looked at him with no fear. They have been trying to break her.

_** "**__**You're the one that I love and I'm saying goodbye…"**_

He loved her, he was selfish it's why he stayed by her side, why when the twin had died he tried to hold her back . He thought she was trying to follow him, but in truths she was only sacrificing her love so that he may live. She can't remember that she had ever loved that twin the way she did. It was very Dark Magic, what she did, but even after she awoke without any memories of them ever being together Draco Swallowed down the urge. He could not have her. He didn't deserve her like that Weasley did. He had to say goodbye to his feelings for her. she had to find someone better then him.

**_ "_****_Say something, I'm giving up on you…"_**

A pale blue light showerd her, she tried her best to protect herself, but she fell and was surrounded by darkness. When Lily Prince had awoken, the war was over, Voldemort had that she loved made it through. Her Father, God Father Remus Lupin, his wife, Harry, Sirius Black, Fred Weasley. Everyone she tried to save made it through even Draco Malfoy was by her side. There was a problem though, Lily Prince did not remember them. Everyone except Draco and her father were wiped from her memory. The Last three years are gone. Her time in England, Hogwarts had disappeared. she had been obliviated, there was nothing they could do. She had manage to block the spell but the impact was so strong that when she fell she had forgotten. there was nothing they could do, nothing they could reverse.

_** "**__**I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you…"**_

Nearly two years have past since the battle at Hogwarts , she didn't remember but had managed to keep the contacts she had managed to keep the contacts she had made during her time in England .Things had changed, she had fallen in love or rather she finally realized it she was in love. "It has always been him, Draco he was always the end game and you never even realized it." Her friend Blue once told her after the fight she had with Draco about his Fiance. "She is just a dim socialite, she doesn't deserve you Draco" "Right just admit it you are jealous Lily" "jealous of what her and you!" Lily had yelled " you are an insufferable prat, A ferret why would I be jealous!" After saying that she turned missing the look her long time friend was giving her.

**_ "_****_anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)…"_**

Draco Malfoy sat in his study looking at a letter he received from New York. She had been in an accident. A couple weeks after she had called him a ferret. Could shew have remembered something? Their friendship had grown since the war. He tried to stays by her side, he didn't want to leave her like he did when they were twelve. "Lily…" He thought , even with Astoria Lily was never far from his mind.

_** "**__**Say something, I'm giving up on you…"**_

She was Running, running from her feeling for him , when the car hit. During that time she remembered, everything. The three years she had spent over there and then some. He was to get married, he had given up on her, on them. The realization had broken her. A couple Months had past and she had not seen him, talked him. They were both busy. He still checked in on her through his cousins, but he never saw her. It was summer now and everyone had come to New York to spend a week with them. Everyone had come, The Weasley Clan, Malfoys, Theo Nott , Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, The Golden Trio, Her Father, God father and Sirius Black. The Mansion they lived in was almost full. "Where is Lily?" asked one of the twins. "She had an Interview, Hold on it should be on soon" Cecilia and Beatrice Malfoy responded. They had turned on the Muggle contraption they called a television and there she was smiling, Happy.

_** "**__**Say something, I'm giving up on you…"**_

"So tell me who is this song about?" asked the Host She laughed and that brought a smile on everyones face. " A boy, A boy I never thought I would fall in love with. You see he has been my best friend for the longest of time." she smiled " I wrote this when we were fifteen and it wasn't till now that I realized that it was, it was about him. That it was him all along." nervously she continued" I have been a fool, I love him" "why does that make you a fool?" "Well you see I am to late now, he is to get married." she had a sad smile on her face. Back at her Home every one was silent. She remembers now and not every one knew exactly how to take it. Not even the Blond hair silver eye boy. He just stared at her with a small smile.

** "****Say something…"**


End file.
